


Uraichi For The Soul

by EternalEclipse



Category: Bleach
Genre: Because There Are Too Many To Confuse You With Here, Drabble Collection, Every Chapter Is Independent Unless Otherwise Stated, Gen, M/M, Mostly G/T And No Archives Warnings Apply But Y'know, Rating and Warnings Will Be In Beginning Chapter Notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 69
Words: 6,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalEclipse/pseuds/EternalEclipse
Summary: A repository for all my Uraichi drabbles that are not posted during specific events (I also posted drabbles for Uraichi Week 2019 and 2020 separately). I just have too many to post each of them individually.I have currently posted all the ones I've got written, so I'm taking a break. In the meanwhile, please enjoy what's already been posted!
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo & Urahara Kisuke, Kurosaki Ichigo/Urahara Kisuke
Comments: 144
Kudos: 227





	1. Taking Care - G

**Author's Note:**

> Rated G, no warnings.

Kisuke had a habit of getting so lost in his research that he didn’t surface for more than the bare minimum of sleep and food. When Ichigo moved in and saw just how bad it was, he began to plot.

Physically dragging him out led to Benihime at his throat the first time, when Kisuke hadn’t been expecting him.

Tossing nuts at him until he ate meant that Kisuke would catch them with his mouth and keep going.

Though when Ichigo gave up and kissed him, and Kisuke followed him to bed, he thought he’d figured it out after all.


	2. Loss Sticks - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loss sticks, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated G, no warnings.

The rain pushed his head down as he knelt in front of the grave. Ichigo didn’t pay it any mind, even as the incense he’d lit thirty minutes before nearly guttered out. He was more focused on the person he was visiting.

This had never been an easy time of year for him. Loss sticks, after all.

The rain got heavier, but just before the incense would have truly stopped burning, a circle of protection appeared over them both. He looked up to see a familiar bucket hat holding an umbrella. Ichigo smiled slightly, and went back to his tellings.


	3. Love Is Like Tea - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love Is Like Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated G, no warnings.

The thing about love, was that it was a lot like tea.

If you stuck the tea in when the water was too hot, it would become too bitter to drink. If the water was too cool, it was better, but milder than it could have been. The biggest difference between tea and love was that for many in love, the heat came first.

Ichigo was used to trials by fire, but he’d eventually learned to wait for the right moment to knock on the door of Kisuke’s workshop. He stepped in, and offered Kisuke tea. It was brewed perfectly.


	4. Do What You Have To - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisuke did what he had to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated T, MCD.

The air tasted like ashes, stained by the kidō that had ploughed through it moments before. It made his eyes water, but he refused to look away. It was a bad habit to look away from the destruction you wrought.

Five feet away, Ichigo’s hollowification was breaking apart in chunks of white, revealing human skin underneath. But his chest wasn’t moving, and his reiatsu was _gone_.

Kisuke knew he’d made the best choice he could. Ichigo would never have forgiven him if he’d let him rampage into a school. But it wasn’t Ichigo who had to live with the outcome.


	5. Underhanded Battle Tactics - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underhanded Battle Tactics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated G, fluff.

The training area bore inscriptions of their spar as they passed. It was a kidō and hakuda match, which meant many explosive kidō. Ichigo was holding his own somehow, and no one was more surprised than him. He began incanting one more hadō when Kisuke did the unthinkable—he sneezed.

It was an adorable sneeze. His face scrunched up, eyes closed, and there was a cute high-pitched noise to accompany it.

Ichigo just looked at Kisuke, kidō forgotten. Kisuke, of course, took advantage, pinning an off-balanced Ichigo to the ground with ease.

“Don’t get distracted by your enemy,” he grinned.


	6. Creatures & Monsters AU- T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creatures & Monsters AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated T, no warnings.

When the lizard hollow came out of the garganta, Kisuke’s first thought was that Ichigo’s team must have failed. He forced himself to push his unease into his kidō attacks—only to recognize the long orange hair trailing past its claws.

Later, in the safety of the Shoten, Kisuke helped Ichigo peel back a piece of his mask. It shattered, revealing white skin and familiar features, though the tongue that flicked out to taste the air was still distinctly reptilian.

“What happened?” Kisuke asked.

“I died, I think.” Ichigo’s tongue flicked out again. “And I’m not sure I woke up.”


	7. Silence - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated G, no warnings.

There was a different quality to silence now that Ichigo knew there was so much he wasn’t hearing. He’d been talking to spirits his whole life, and being without them was like he'd gone deaf. And with the hollows he knew were around, it felt like he could be in danger at any moment and just not know.

And then, one morning, a denreishiki with a green and white tassel fell out of his bag. When Chad and Ishida suddenly scrambled out of their gym class that afternoon, he noticed it pinging, and he felt relief curl around his shoulders.


	8. Different First Meeting - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Different First Meeting (aka yet another Kid!Ichigo bit)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated G, no warnings.

The bell chime rang and Kisuke looked up, pasting a smile on his face. “Welcome to the Urahara Shoten!”

He heard someone approaching. When he saw who, the smile went taut.

“Mister!” The kid piped up. “Sana-san said that you knew how to fight the monsters.” The ghost woman next to him nodded. “Teach me!”

“Why do you need to know?”

“A monster killed my mom and I couldn’t do anything. I won’t let that happen again to my family. I need to protect them!”

This was _useful_. An _opportunity._ He pushed back the acid guilt in his throat. “Fine.”


	9. Quote Prompt 1 - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You either die as a hero, or live long enough to see yourself become the villain." - The Dark Knight
> 
> Rated T, minor character death.

Ichigo couldn’t believe this person was really Ishida. This _enemy_. But Jinta’s body was a testament to how real the arrow aimed at Kisuke’s throat was.

The Quincy symbol resting in front of him was also real. He didn’t want to join the enemy, or be responsible for the deaths of his people, but Kisuke had looked at him and nodded at it, and Ichigo trusted Kisuke more than he trusted himself. He picked it up.

“You’ll shoot him at the end of your training,” Ishida said, and Ichigo grimaced. He was going to fix this somehow. He had to.


	10. Power Couple - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Power Couple  
> Rated G, no warnings

It wasn’t until after the fateful phone call that Mayuri realized that the thing that was throwing him the most off about the new Urahara was called Kurosaki. After just a few meaningless words from the boy, Urahara had gone from concentrated ditz to focused menace.

He soon observed that it went both ways. A few words from Urahara, and, with their newest invention, Kurosaki was chewing through opponents that had stymied everyone, including himself just a few minutes before.

Apart, they were slightly interesting. Together? That changed things. He wondered if they would let him do a few tests…


	11. Quote Prompt 2 - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woke up on the wrong side of reality / And there’s a madness that's just coursing right through me." - Fall Out Boy, Young and Menace
> 
> Rated T, MCD.

Kisuke opened his eyes to the white sands of Hueco Mundo. He looked for Las Noches and found fallen-Visored-hollows fighting on bare sand, and fumbled in his sleeves—

Kisuke opened his eyes to the bloodstained sands of Hueco Mundo. The entrance to Las Noches was marked by Ichigo’s and Rukia’s heads on pikes. Grimacing, he focused—

Kisuke opened his eyes to Aizen’s sword slashing at his face. Grimacing, he pressed on—

Kisuke opened his eyes to Ulquiorra separating Ichigo’s head from his body. No matter. He’d try again. Somewhere, somewhen, his Ichigo still lived. He’d find him, whatever it took.


	12. The Sin-Eater - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sin-Eater
> 
> Rated G, no warnings.

Kisuke watched Ichigo take the Soul King’s seat with resignation.

He wondered if he’d have created that sword if he’d known he was damning Ichigo to fight Soul Society’s battles forever, bound on the rack for their thousands of years of misdeeds. Hated that the answer was ‘maybe’, because the alternative was Ichigo dead in a ditch somewhere.

The worst, maybe, was that Seireitei celebrated it. They saw Ichigo’s ascension as proof that they could keep on as they were since the consequences weren’t theirs to bear.

Or perhaps the worst was that he couldn’t do anything to fix it.


	13. Genderbend - E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genderbend
> 
> Rated E (A first here!), no warnings.

Ichigo moaned, grasping at Kisuke’s hair as he pushed his hips up. Kisuke went, tongue pressing at his clit before he took it in his mouth and sucked gently. Ichigo shouted and fell over the edge, lost for several long moments in his own pleasure.

When he looked back down at Kisuke, he found an impish grin dripping with his juices. “Oh, you bastard,” Ichigo groaned.

“The gigais were a good idea, then?” Kisuke pressed.

“Of course it was, and you know it. Now, do you want to see what I’ve learned?”

Kisuke spread his legs wide. Ichigo learned _fast._


	14. Flower - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was supposed to be a flower shop au prompt, but it never quite got that far.
> 
> Rated T, no warnings.

“Kisuke,” Ichigo choked on his laughter. “Why’d you give me ‘Fuck You’ flowers?”

Kisuke hid his confusion behind his fan.

Seeing that, Ichigo grinned, belaying his next words. “So you don’t want to spear me with Benihime and toss me off a cliff?”

“Benihime doesn’t care so much for sex, I’m afraid. And there are no cliffs nearby.”

“You could build one. In fact, those orange lilies say you just might have!”

Amused, Kisuke smiled, said “Those were for your hair; If I were trying to kill you, you wouldn’t see it coming,” and kissed back when Ichigo leaned in.


	15. Quote Prompt 3 - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I’m sorry, this is a private apocalypse, you will have to leave.”
> 
> Rated T, crack nonsense.

“What the ever-loving fuck?” Ichigo scowled at the room’s occupants.

“Ichigo, do come in,” Aizen gestured. “Apparently, leaving someone in bondage for ten thousand years is a little unethical. Not safe, sane, or consensual. I don’t feel like getting chased, so I stay here in exchange for some….creature comforts.”

“Minecraft,” Urahara touched a screen where sheep were being herded into lava.

“Now, this is a _private_ apocalypse. Please leave. Unless you want to help? We do have enough villagers to be worth zombifying.”

“So impatient,” Urahara tsked. “Surely you can wait for a few more.”

“Again, _what the_ _fuck_?”


	16. Quote Prompt 4 - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all this time?” “Always.” –JKR
> 
> The only reason JKR is here is because this started as eventfic and that was the prompt.
> 
> Rated G, no warnings.

Ichigo had come far from being the teenager who’d let Kisuke kill him for power, but he’d never forgotten that boy. He wondered that Kisuke seemed to have, honestly.

It was actually born from a desire to get stronger. He’d tried cornering Kisuke into teaching him stealth, but Kisuke was elusive. So Ichigo took it as the training challenge it wasn’t to slice Kisuke’s hat to ruins.

Kisuke looked between the fluttering bits of hat and Ichigo with exasperated amusement. “After all this time?”

“Always.” Kisuke would make it impossible to do again, but this moment was _well_ worth it.


	17. The Thing Whispering In The Dark - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Thing Whispering In The Dark 
> 
> Rated G, no warnings

Kisuke’s inner hollow spoke with Ichigo’s voice. It was needlessly violent and arrogant, but it had the same conviction, with the same persuasiveness, and even the same scowl. It was just the words that were wrong.

On good days, he understood it. He’d never had the confidence and security to go all-out like Ichigo, always having to hold himself back. His hollow, his inverse, actively refused his restraint. 

On bad days, he holed up in his lab until Ichigo noticed and dragged him to their bed, grumbling reassurances to drown out the voice.

On the worst days, his hollow won.


	18. Sentence Prompt 1 - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Half-gods are worshipped in wine and flowers. Real gods require blood.”
> 
> Rated T, MCD.

The battlefield was littered with roses. Three weeks had proven ample time to fertilize the bloodthirsty plants that survived armies. A month and you wouldn’t be able to tell between the old and the new.

It wasn’t enough. Short of shoving someone willing on the nexus, nothing would never be enough to treat more than the symptoms of the empty throne. Roses fed the soul, but souls fed the balance between the three worlds.

A man knelt, uncaring of the thorns, to take a rose from where his lover had fallen. It would comfort him as necessity bowed to him.


	19. Sentence Prompt 2 - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You’re something worth believing in”.
> 
> Rated T, it's made of cheese and nothing else.

There were tears on his cheeks and a sword in his belly. He caught sight of his Dad and Urahara, but they weren’t holding it. Why weren’t they doing anything? Wasn’t he dying?

And then his powers flooded back, his spirits echoing against his brain.

“Ichigo.” Ossan sounded relieved.

“Tha stubbornness’s somethin’ worth believin’ in. Knew ya’d do it, King. Now swat that ant outta our sky!” His hollow was bloodthirsty as usual. It made him smile.

He mouthed “thank you” at Urahara, who tipped his hat, and pulled on his mask. Time to prove himself worthy of their trust.


	20. Hiraeth - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiraeth – homesickness for a time, person, or sth that no longer exists
> 
> Rated T, MCD.

Kisuke knelt on the sandstone floors of Las Noches and tried to meditate. It was no longer in question that he was going to die, only when. Zangetsu’s fragments lay in front of him, dull and still stained with blood. Maybe his. Benihime’s had long been swept away by the wind.

He felt a sudden wistfulness for the weeks when he helped forge this blade. Then, he'd been hopeful and determined; next to Ichigo it was impossible to be otherwise. The future had looked bright.

He closed his eyes against the dark of Hueco Mundo. There was nothing bright here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At some point I will learn to remember to post these, not like I don't already have 50 more waiting. No that is not an exaggeration at all.


	21. Sentence Prompt 3 - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I died a lot to live a little with you.”
> 
> Rated G, no warnings.

Kisuke wondered, occasionally, what might have happened if he’d never indulged in science. If he’d been just another mediocre captain of a regular division after he left the Stealth Force. If he’d never been exiled, or known what he knew.

That was about the time when Ichigo poked his head in, or rolled over in bed, or generally existed. If he hadn’t, this being in front of him would never have been born, and the worlds would have been darker places.

So, maybe he’d bitten into the apple without knowing the consequences. He still couldn’t say he regretted leaving Eden.


	22. Found Family - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Found Family
> 
> Rated G, no warnings. Exactly as much fluff as you might hope for.

This is what happens when people don’t talk to each other: Ichigo moves into the Shoten, his sisters both following within three months.

Kisuke is the last to know. By the time he realizes, Yuzu is in a standoff with Tessai about who cooks which meals, while Ichigo supervises another knockout brawl that Karin and Jinta have drawn Ururu into. Even Yoruichi is up on things, stretched out next to Ichigo in a patch of sun, tail flicking at his leg while she tells him something.

When he joins them, something eases on Ichigo’s brow, and for that he stays.


	23. Fake Relationship - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fake Relationship
> 
> Rated G, no warnings.

It was supposed to be fake. They’d agreed to it to keep Central off of their backs, because a significant other was an easy form of leverage. But with every expression of affection, Ichigo knew that fake was futile. He wasn’t someone who did things by half-measures, and love wouldn’t be where he started.

He thought Urahara might know, but they hadn’t talked about it. What did it mean, if he knew, and kept up with it? Ichigo wanted to ask, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to know, just in case. Why did this have to feel so good?


	24. Do You Remember - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do You Remember...
> 
> Rated T, memory loss and related angst.

Here’s a fact about humans: they don’t last forever. And, sometimes their memories go first.

Sometimes it’s loud. Ichigo likes the spring in the basement when his bones ache, and Kisuke long ago installed a river overhung by trees. On bad days, Ichigo will scramble out of the pool, reaching for Zangetsu and telling him that Rukia doesn’t have time for him to rest.

Sometimes it’s quiet. Kisuke might find Ichigo staring with unfocused eyes at that river, or into a cup of tea upstairs, lost in memory.

But he’s there for all of it, even when Ichigo forgets him.


	25. Arsenic - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arsenic
> 
> Rated T, no archive warnings, just cliches.

Ichigo trusted Kisuke to be there when he asked. He didn’t need to be told that what he received wouldn’t always be in his best interest. The first time, he’d died and turned around to thank his killer after.

This would be a little like that. Kisuke was good at this pressing of skin against skin, his experience highlighting Ichigo’s fumbling. Ichigo guessed he would be; it’s why he took this risk.

He knew these lips would poison just as easily as they kissed. He knew this would come back to haunt him soon enough. But for now, he indulged.


	26. Firefighter AU - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Firefighter AU
> 
> Rated T, MCD

Captain Aizen was supposed to be a joy to work for. Ichigo had been told repeatedly how lucky he was to be assigned with him. The man himself had seemed friendly and competent at the station.

That lasted until their first call, out at the Urahara Shoten. Luckily, the fire was out quickly, but in the aftermath, Ichigo saw Aizen smirking and crowding the ragged storeowner, and how could he be anything but himself? Of course he stopped it.

When his apartment building burned three weeks later, nobody was there to step in for _him_ , and he burned with it.


	27. Sentence Prompt 4 - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We were all villains in the beginning.
> 
> Rated G, no archive warnings apply.

Here’s the thing: Kisuke’s hands weren’t clean. He’d done plenty of experimenting on people, even if he usually went for incarcerated ex-shinigami for ease of supply. Not many people knew the full scope of what he had done over the years, not even his ex-lieutenant, and he was glad to keep things that way.

Someday, it might become relevant. Things had a way of coming back around, and the Shinigami were seeing all kinds of enemy jump out of the woodwork these days. When it did, he just hoped that those he had come to care about would forgive him. 


	28. Sword - G

Ichigo had been getting insights into others’ minds when he crossed his blades with theirs. Sometimes it wasn’t particularly useful—Kenpachi—and sometimes it was. But somehow, even after all of Urahara’s training they’d never touched blades.

After so long, it seemed intentional. That made Ichigo even more curious. He realized that asking wouldn’t work, but subtle wasn’t in his vocabulary and he was pretty sure that the chance, when it came, was carefully allowed.

The breadth of emotion he felt through Benihime stole his breath. _Oh,_ he thought. _Oh. I’d hide this too._ And then: _but he isn’t anymore._


	29. Whatever It Takes - M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whatever It Takes
> 
> Rated M for implied violence to a child, no archives warnings apply. Nothing graphic, so could probably pass as a T, but author's discretion.

Death was permanent. Kisuke dealt in death for its certainty. It was his job, even. But this wasn’t death: it was cruelty. How else could you describe blinding a baby so that it might never fall under the power of the enemy it might one day fight? 

Ichigo was so small, so delicate like this. And so trusting—he was _giggling_ at Kisuke. But Kisuke had decided many years ago that he would do whatever it took to defeat Aizen, and if that meant blinding a child, then so be it. It might be cruelty, but it was also war.


	30. Quote Prompt 5 - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If you can’t beat them, arrange to have them beaten” - George Carlin
> 
> Rated G, no archives warnings apply

The unused eggs and flour sat on the countertop like so many stones. Kisuke glared at the latest cake he was going to have to discard. He liked to experiment, and food preparation had its similarities to chemistry, but something must be missing. Something that would make his birthday cake better than any before. Ichigo would say he loved it, that was just who he was, but Kisuke was competitive and he was going to do this right.

Kisuke sighed. Time to pull out the big guns. He took out his phone to call Tessai and Kurosaki Yuzu for help. 


	31. Seasonal Spirits and Guardians - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seasonal Spirits and Guardians
> 
> Rated G, no archives warnings apply.

Every spring, the Kuchiki clan held a flower viewing party attended by both nobles and the upper echelons of the Gotei, aside from Kenpachi. It was considered one of the places to be, both for the exceptional beauty of the sakura, and for the politics.

As things stood, the newest Shiba heir and hero of the Shinigami really _had_ to be there, Byakuya had warned Ichigo when he delivered the invitation. So Ichigo went, and brought a new tactic to bear. What would stick in stuck-up nobles’ faces more than bringing the notorious, Rukongai-born ex-captain Urahara Kisuke on his arm?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took an age to write! I don't think we quite made the prompt but we're in the neighborhood I hope.


	32. Fusion - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fusion (in this case Shugo Chara)
> 
> Rated G, no archives warnings apply.

Ichigo woke up to three eggs in his bed. One was patterned with a dark Quincy cross. The second had a hollow mask. The third looked like it was wrapped in bandages. Weird. None of them reacted when he poked them, so Ichigo shrugged, wrapped them in a spare shirt, and dragged them to school with him.

Soon enough, two eggs had hatched into little versions of his spirits. Nobody else seemed to see them, so his mini hollow took to pestering him in public. Nobody else, until he caught Urahara watching them, a veiled spirit sitting on his shoulder.


	33. First Kiss - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Kiss
> 
> Rated G, no archives warnings apply.

Their love was not built in a season. Ichigo first found a home in the Shoten while they were negotiating terms for going back to Soul Society. They shared food and space, jokes and dreams. Then they went to Soul Society and turned the place rightside up at eachother’s side every step of the way.

It took ninety years of working side by side for one of them to slip quietly into the other’s lap one bright noon and press their lips together. It wasn’t a question, but rather an affirmation of what was and what would come to be.


	34. Sentence Prompt 5 - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leave a message after the tone.
> 
> Rated G, no archive warnings apply, moar fluff!

Ichigo hadn’t been surprised to learn that Urahara had learned about cell phones just to make one that worked between the Human World and Soul Society. Being able to bother him whenever was always useful. So, he’d been _delighted_ to find out that he’d included _every_ feature in his version, in particular limitations on voicemail length.

“Hey, Urahara-san, I’m out by the school and I’m pretty sure Grimmjow’s—”

“—he’s out in the bushes again so he’d better not try to fight me—"

“—tell me the next time you steal my food—”

“—stupid, brace your hat the next time I’m there!!!>:-(—"


	35. 5+1 - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 times Kisuke cut Ichigo and it hurt + one time it made him feel better.
> 
> Rated T, no archive warnings apply, some canon-typical violence.

The first slash was unexpected, blood falling against pavement.

The second intentional, cutting the umbilical cord of the soul.

The third and fourth were training accidents, a missed target or an unexpected burst of speed.

The fifth was a betrayal, or meant to appear as one just long enough to create an opening. It was cold comfort when Kisuke pressed kisses against that scar years later.

Kisuke disappeared for months, and Ichigo thought that that was the end, until one day he was nearly cut in half, and suddenly he could _see_ again. It was enough, they promised each other.


	36. Love Is A Choice - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love Is A Choice
> 
> Rated T, no archives warnings apply.

The Stealth Force orders itched at him like a beard growing in. He’d read them once to confirm what he already knew—they feared Ichigo, and his friends. Kill them, and he could go back. It would be easy to follow them. Safe. Ichigo slept barely ten feet away, back facing him. It wouldn’t take much.

Kisuke walked over to Ichigo and woke him up. Ichigo barely asked as he packed up and dragged everyone to a safehouse halfway across the world. After the explanation, Ichigo’s face was fond and angry on his behalf, and Kisuke knew he’d chosen right.


	37. Mythology AU - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mythology AU
> 
> Rated G, no archive warnings apply.

Ichigo was the definition of a stupid investment. All of Zeus’s erstwhile children were. Hera would eventually come by to smite him and anyone he associated with.

Ichigo’s days were numbered, and he knew it. He was expendable. He’d chosen protectors well—Kisuke wasn’t known for being cowardly. Ichigo’d be useful to him for testing dangerous things, and earn protection in turn.

That didn’t explain why Kisuke knew that Ichigo wasn’t like his father in bed, or why he covered his blond hair with a hat. Expendable, that was the ticket. That’s why they both loaded for Hera. Expendable. Right.


	38. Vacation - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vacation
> 
> Rated G, no archive warnings apply

Despite, or perhaps because of their years in Soul Society, Ichigo and Kisuke absconded to Transient World when they finally decided they wanted to elope.

It’s never as simple as it sounds. First, Kisuke’s ID doesn’t hold up to the scrutiny of the municipal office. Then, of course, comes Isshin making a scene. And then Ichigo gets the foreigner treatment at the nice restaurant Kisuke had found.

They figure it out in the end, of course. A trick to keep them from being followed and judicious use of Garganta let them go wherever they pleased. And they were _very pleased_.


	39. Quote Prompt 5 - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “His mistake. One must pay for those.”
> 
> Rated G, no archive warnings apply.

“I’m willing to pay the consequences.” Ichigo’s voice rang out. He forced himself still as the elders muttered. Byakuya and Rukia looked sympathetic, but his friends had little power against the elder nobles.

“They were his mistakes. Someone must pay for those.” One asserted.

“It was that man’s fault, not this child’s. He’s as reckless as any Shiba, but better to teach an infant like him properly.”

“Kill them both!” A red-faced man said.

“I will come willingly,” Kisuke’s gaze cut into Ichigo. “Please do not hold Ichigo-sama overly accountable for this rashness.”

 _"Don't you dare—_ _"_

“Very well, Urahara Kisuke.”


	40. Tea at Dawn - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tea At Dawn
> 
> Rated G, no archive warnings. Schmoop.

Ichigo couldn’t have told you much about tea. He boiled some water, stuffed in leaves, and waited until he felt like it had cooled enough to drink it. He didn’t pay attention to specific temperatures, or steeping times, or anything of the sort.

At least, not when the drink was for himself.

But with Kisuke ill, the least he could do was try to make him tea, and to make it properly so that Kisuke would drink it. That involved a thermometer, two scales, and good timing. Only the best was good enough for Kisuke, so he’d make it right.


	41. Quote Prompt 6 - M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’d be nicer if I were you. I get to decide your fate after all.”
> 
> Rated M, no archives warnings apply, sexytimes.

“Oh, _fuck you,_ ” Ichigo gasped, nearly doubling over.

“I think it’s rather the other way around at the moment.” Kisuke upped the vibrator’s intensity again, provoking another moan. “And I’d be nicer if I were you. I get to decide your fate after all. And we haven’t even left the house yet.”

Kisuke let up on the vibrator as the hell butterfly appeared. Ichigo scowled at him, but that was fine. They were going to have a _very_ interesting day in Soul Society, moreso than any of the other Shinigami would know. As long as Ichigo kept quiet, that was.


	42. Identity - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Identity
> 
> Rated G, no archives warnings apply.

Apparently getting abandoned by most of your precious people was good for making you question what made you, _you_. At least that’s how Ichigo felt. He’d mourned them, sometimes his spirits and sometimes his friends. Then he got busy.

He tried writing, which wasn’t terrible but wasn’t it either. Drawing, sewing, and singing were all were failures. And then: science. There wasn’t anything quite like creating an invention that could help people.

That’s when Urahara stepped in. Ichigo was grateful for the lab space, supplies, and tutoring. He’d never felt more like Ichigo. But when would the man accept that?


	43. Space Opera - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Space Opera
> 
> Rated G, no archives warnings apply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for missing a day, have two today instead?

It had started when it turned out that an astronaut sent to the moon was spiritually aware. She’d taken a look at the hollows everywhere, turned back, found the nearest thing she could jury-rig into a gun, and tried to shoot at what ground control thought was thin air. She’d never go to space again, but because of her Ichigo would.

Kisuke figured out how to create a gate to the moon. Ichigo would be going alone to capture a moon hollow, since someone had to maintain the gate.

It was just another Shinigami field trip. What could go wrong?


	44. TBTP Era - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turn Back The Pendulum Era
> 
> Rated G, no archive warnings apply

Shinji had taken them all for dead once Aizen started monologuing to their faces. Urahara showing up with one of his seated officers hadn’t changed much, even once he’d realized they weren’t with Aizen.

So, then, why was Urahara _winning?_ And why did someone who couldn’t be higher than fifth-seat have a _bankai?_

“I’ll stabilise them, if you want to check after Aizen,” the officer said. Who was he? Why didn’t Shinji know him?

“I’ll go on ahead,” Urahara agreed, touching the other’s side.

Oh. So _that’s_ how it was. That was Shinji’s last thought before he finally fell unconscious.


	45. Quote Prompt 7 - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You haven’t lost me”
> 
> Rated G, no archive warnings apply.

Ichigo was beautiful like this. All dolled up, spiked hair tamed and glowing faintly with the product on it. The face powder they used was quality enough to cover the kiss of the sun and be subtle about it. His clothes obviously came from the budget of a Noble House.

All of those things were completely out of Kisuke’s reach. Kisuke tried to step away to a more appropriate distance but Ichigo grabbed onto his arm and held fast.

“Shiba-san.”

Ichigo scowled, marring the illusion. “It’s Kurosaki, you idiot. This was your idea, no abandoning me now.”

“Yes, Kurosaki-sama.”

“Oi!”


	46. Quote Prompt 8 - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He’s broken enough promises”
> 
> Rated T, MCD (w'resurrection).

Ichigo just wanted to die. Properly die. The kind of sticky death that you couldn’t come back from. He half-considered finding a way into Hell, if only to make an end.

The universe rebuilt itself around him, scars knitting together over older scars, marking him Frankenstein’s monster under his robes. Kisuke wouldn’t look him in the face as he pulled him back together. He didn’t have the right anymore. He’d even stopped promising that this would be the last time.

He wondered how many more times it would take to truly hate him for this, wondered if he didn’t already.


	47. Outsider POV - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Outsider POV
> 
> Rated G, no archive warnings apply.

The Seireitei Women’s Association voted on a great many things ranging in importance from world-ending techniques to world-reviving abs. On this particular occasion they were voting on this year's Best Couple.

Usually this was low-stakes, and Kyouraku and Ukitake won almost by default most years. There were occasionally others who proved themselves, and that one time involving Yamamoto, Sasakibe, and a lot of bleach.

This year was different. With some muttering, they trekked over to the Transient World. The vote was afterwards unanimous. Now, if only they could get some good photos of Urahara and Kurosaki kissing for the cover!


	48. Monster - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monster
> 
> Rated T, no archive warnings apply.

On bad days, Kisuke couldn’t bring himself to look at the lizard half of Ichigo’s vaguely tauric body. He’d known what he would be complicit in, a modern Frankenstein, but that didn’t mean he’d understood it. It wasn’t like Shinji’s cat feet, or Mashiro’s wings, which were really Aizen’s creations. Now, he finally saw why Frankenstein wanted to put the genie back in the bottle.

On these days, Ichigo curled around him, smoothing his hair, and carefully not wrapping the end of his tail around them. He’d pretend to have human legs, and they would breathe together through human lungs.


	49. Quiet in the Moonlight - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quiet in the Moonlight 
> 
> Rated G, no archive warnings apply

Hueco Mundo was not only a hollow world, but an empty one as well. Most of the time. They were twenty minutes of shunpo away from Las Noches, but the sands around them were as empty as Aizen’s promises.

“Are we far enough out?” Ichigo asked.

“Hmm. Yes.”

Ichigo nodded, and settled down. The only sounds in the area were their breaths and the wind around them. Hollow Zangetsu materialized, though he chose also to keep the silence. Both zanpakutō and wielder leaned against Kisuke. Soon, they’d spar and reach greater heights of power, but for now they’d rest together.


	50. Quote Prompt 9 - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “All this blood looks good on you”
> 
> Rated T, no archive warnings apply

Ichigo pushed into the Shoten, scowling like an aqueduct that was recently a murder scene.

Kisuke looked up at the bell. “Aha, Kurosaki-kun. I wasn’t expecting you. You should ask Yumichika-san for advice before wearing feathers again, I believe he does it better.”

The scowl scrunched into a glare. “Very funny, Getaboshi. How do I get all this hollow blood outta my clothes?”

Urahara ran a critical eye over Ichigo. The shirt was a lost cause; guts were one thing, claws were another. The pants...were a good excuse to keep looking. Kurosaki-kun looked _very good_ covered in his kills.


	51. Benihime/Zangetsu - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benihime/Zangetsu
> 
> Rated T, no archive warnings apply
> 
> Pretty sure this was not meant to be interpreted as a pairing, but oh well.

Benihime grinned as the edge of her world opened up into another familiar one. Zangetsu was where he usually was, waiting for her.

“Again? Ha, Kingsy can get it!” Ichigo’s hollow leered at her. Benihime winked at him but turned back to her main prey.

“I cannot begrudge my wielder this. It has not rained at all since the last time we met like this.” Zangetsu muttered.

“Excellent. Care to join them?” Benihime teased.

“Hmm.” Zangetsu stepped down to stand next to Benihime. He put his hand over hers, and their reiatsu merged together. “This is intimate enough for me.”


	52. Quote Prompt 11 - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're cute when you're angry." "Then I'm about to be fucking adorable"
> 
> Rated G, no archive warnings apply

When Kisuke was angry, he ran cold. His face got hard to read, and he did his best to make it even harder. Ichigo wasn’t like that. His anger ran hot with righteousness. And it was, dare Kisuke say it, cute.

Just don’t let him say so. Then it promptly became adorable. Ichigo’s hair puffed out like kitten fur as he pushed out his chest and stood tall at him. A full five inches of height was hard to overcome, but he did it anyway, scowling like the end of worlds. Even his _scowl_ was adorable. Clearly, Kisuke was screwed.


	53. Daemons AU - Rated G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daemons AU
> 
> Rated G, no archive warnings apply.

Kisuke had been glad when his daemon settled as an iguana. Relatively easy to hide and a lot more dangerous than it looked. Claws and spines could rend anyone who tried him, and his was surprisingly venomous for the species.

It was a double-edged sword sometimes, because his soul was nowhere near as reserved as he wanted to be. _Ichigo,_ it had named itself, and it took its duties as his protector quite seriously. How was he going to explain Ichigo clawing Kurotsuchi into green goo for the third time this month? Why couldn’t _Ichigo_ do the paperwork he caused?


	54. Time Travel - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time Travel
> 
> Rated G, no archive warnings apply.

“What the hell?”

“We don’t have time for this,” Ichigo bit out. “If you don’t listen, you’ll die.”

Kaien frowned. “Is that a threat? Has Aizen gotten his hooks into the family now?”

There was a moment of intense stare-off before Kisuke broke it. “Just the opposite. Shiba-fukutaichō, please. All will be explained, but if you don’t leave now, Aizen Sōsuke will kill you today.”

Kaien looked between Ichigo and Kisuke like he thought he was going crazy.

That was fine. He just had to play along long enough, and they’d bag Metastacia, and Aizen after. He’d be convinced _then_.


	55. Roleswap/Role Reversal AU - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roleswap/Role Reversal AU
> 
> Rated G, no archive warnings apply.

Ichigo had always had a thing about strays. It had been his downfall, once—Aizen had found him all too easy to take advantage of—but he was who he was and he had no interest in changing that.

The boy in front of him was powerful. That was not in question. He’d be a good fighter in time.

He was also a boy, sullen and shy and experienced only in the ways the world hurts boys. He was here because Ichigo could make his body powerful. He didn’t know yet that Ichigo would try to save his heart too.


	56. Numb - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Numb
> 
> Rated G, no archive warnings apply.

It was easy to categorize grieving into a neat box and shove it away. For the first six months when Ichigo didn’t have his powers, Kisuke did just that. It’s a lot harder to go into that box and pull someone back out.

At first, Ichigo wasn’t particularly responsive. One word answers, grunts, gestures, and that only if he was lucky. But Kisuke had time. He’d poke Ichigo for as long as he needed to, and he knew how to motivate Ichigo once he was more aware. He’d be damned if he left an ally out in the cold unnecessarily.


	57. Sentence Prompt 6 - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small clearing in the woods, full of bones
> 
> Rated T, off screen MCD (neither Urahara nor Ichigo).

When Aizen finally died, there was a kerfluffle about what they would do with his body.

Some wanted him destroyed entirely, ashes scattered throughout Rukongai and beyond. Others wanted it locked down where the Gotei could keep an eye on it, perhaps with a plaque and a convenient place to spit on it.

What happened was this: two men stole body from the Seireitei in dead of night, tossing it deep in the menos forest to be fertilizer for the trees. By the time the wards wore off, even the bones had crumbled, inherent reiatsu sucked dry by new growth.


	58. Poetry Prompt 1 - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I could not stop for death / he stopped for me - Emily Dickinson
> 
> Rated T, no archive warnings apply.

The carriage stopped unexpectedly, too early. Yuzu curled into herself, nervous. Karin already had a knife out. Motioning for them to keep still, Ichigo drew his own knife and peeked outside.

Horses blocked the way forward, their highwaymen riders harassing the driver. He grimaced and jumped out. The first two were easy. The third fought back, cutting his chest. A familiar blonde knocked out the last with his sword’s hilt.

“Sorry I’m late.” Kisuke tipped his hat.

“Late? I was _fine_.”

“You’re hurt. Let me treat you.”

“Fine. On the way then.”

Kisuke gave a quicksilver smile. “After you, _milady_.”


	59. The One Person - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one person/group around whom all your defenses can be let go
> 
> Rated G, no archive warnings apply.

Hueco Mundo was an empty world, except for when it wasn’t. Kisuke was on his guard the entire time he was travelling there, and rightfully so. He maxed his situational awareness until he reached the familiar series of caves, and didn’t let up until he was through the wards.

“Anything good?” Ichigo materialized next to him. He was getting better at that.

Smug, Kisuke tossed Ichigo an apple. Ichigo bit into it; it was crisp.

“Enough fresh for everyone, and plenty to keep us for a month at least.”

“Great!” Ichigo’s grin gentled into appreciation. “You’re the best, Kisuke. Thanks.”


	60. Saudade - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saudade
> 
> Rated G, no archive warnings apply.

America was interesting. The cities sang with unabashed life, dirtier and more chaotic than any other he’d visited. He could walk down one block and hear six different languages spoken with pride. These were perfect places for losing prying ex-Shinigami tails…and bucket hats.

He had never missed home more. Choking down too-sweet street food made him yearn for Yuzu’s cooking, and with every breath his lungs wondered if trees existed anymore.

But these places had their charms. He’d never been so free to allow his legs to follow his eyes. And, someday, he’d even let them take him back.


	61. Sentence Prompt - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Just get in the fucking blanket fort”
> 
> Rated T, no archive warnings apply but there are some heavy themes with a good ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I forgotten to post for a few days? Yeah, oof, sorry. I'm getting near the end of the drabbles I've got prewritten though, I'll let you all know on the last one because I'm probably going to take a break from posting them for awhile, but thank you for sticking with me on these thus far <3

Kisuke looked tired. Ichigo had seen him post-inventing binge, but this was something more. This was the kind of tired that wasn’t about sleeping, more the kind that drove you to look at your sword like an answer to a question nobody should be asking.

Ichigo eyed the mass in the lab, judged that it wouldn’t explode in the near future, and got to work. Blankets, warm herbal tea, the promise of a guard. Whatever helped.

And then Ichigo grabbed Kisuke, shoved him into the blanket fort, and sat on him.

Kisuke sputtered, but didn't resist. This…wasn’t so bad.


	62. Quote Prompt - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Stupidity isn’t punishable by death. If it were, there would be a hell of a population drop.”
> 
> Rated T, no archive warnings apply.

Ichigo’s first shinigami mission was hollow extermination in Rukongai. Low risk, they’d said. And it was, to him—he’d killed all the hollows and none of the kids living at the edges of East District 67 easily enough.

Still, he’d done bad. He should’ve guessed that people lived in the buildings he’d accidentally destroyed, despite their advanced state of disrepair. That no one had died was more luck than skill. His stupidity had punished those kids for existing. He _would_ figure out how to actually protect them now. Rukongai deserved better than that from him, and it would have it.


	63. Cuddling & Snuggling - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddling & Snuggling
> 
> Rated G, no archive warnings apply.

Kisuke didn’t like being touched. Ichigo understood, of course. If he shared the same history then he might feel the same way, and it was his duty to Kisuke to respect those boundaries when they came up. But that didn’t change that he had needs as well, being used to a much more physical environment between his mom’s halfway-European family and his dad’s overexuberant ‘training sessions’.

Thus started their tradition of spending evenings sitting across a small table, talking while Ichigo cuddled with Yoru-cat or one of her strays, before retiring to their separate rooms. It worked, that was all.


	64. Blood In The Water - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood In The Water
> 
> Rated T, Major Character Death.

He should’ve been paying attention as soon as he felt captain-level reiatsu. Kisuke would regret that he hadn’t been watching Rukia as closely as he’d have liked that night. That the Seireitei wasn’t working on the timetable he’d expected was no excuse for the two boys laying on the ground, eyes glassy with death, blood mixing with rainwater to color in the sidewalk. Kurosaki Ichigo died just like his mother, and it was Kisuke’s fault.

The timing couldn’t be worse. Aizen was moving. His brain was already spinning with new plans even as he raised his phone to call Isshin.


	65. "Your only flaw is that you’re not real” - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your only flaw is that you’re not real”
> 
> Rated G, no archive warnings apply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to those of you who are keeping up with me as I update--I might not always have the spoons to respond, but seeing your comments warms me to the very cockles of my being.
> 
> Yes, the second boy from the last drabble was Ishida. This was a specific reference to the fight that ended in Byakuya and Renji taking Rukia back to the Seireitei way back when!
> 
> Also from the current batch of prompts I'm posting from, I've got four drabbles left. I'm probably going to take a break from posting once they're up because I'm writing other things at the moment, but I would welcome suggestions for prompts or prompt lists for future drabbles either in the comments or at my tumblr, eclipsemidnight. 
> 
> :D

For so many years, Kisuke’s job was to be hyperaware of the space around him. His reality was a designated area entirely under his control. It had made leaving the Second such a strange thing—anything could happen on the outside, and he couldn’t and shouldn't control it.

Aizen’s shikai hadn’t been able to touch him before, but that immunity was long gone. It was only many years into the future that Kisuke learned to see through it. Now, he looked at Ichigo—his greatest success, his ace in the hole, one of Aizen’s illusions—and nearly wished he hadn’t.


	66. Epilogue - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue
> 
> Rated G, no archive warnings apply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I have not read Bleach's canon epilogue. It still doesn't exist.

“Are they gone yet?” Ichigo called up to Orihime.

Ishida yelled back. “We’re clear!”

“Thank the gods,” Ichigo muttered, and left. He loved his friends and the kids, but there were good reasons they had Soul Society believing that Ichigo and Orihime were married. It distracted from Ishida hiding his baby Quincies from Kurotsuchi, the three fullbringer kids Chad had adopted, and Orihime’s budding relationship with an arrancar.

But just because it was worth it didn’t mean it wasn’t exhausting, and now that the shinigam were gone he was more than happy to go home and exist around Kisuke awhile.


	67. Isekai AU - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isekai AU 
> 
> Rated G, no archives warnings apply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure I wrote this while I was reading SVSSS and it shows. xD

Ichigo knew something was wrong when, after he’d thanked Urahara for helping him regain his powers, he heard a voice saying [Good Job! Gained Urahara Kisuke Heart x1].

Two weeks, three Urahara hearts, and one Ishida and one Chad heart later, he’d figured out that something had turned his life into a _gay dating sim_.

He’d considered dying to escape, but Soul Society seemed like a bad idea at the moment. In the meanwhile, Karakura hadn’t ever had so few hollows. Worse, it must be infecting him. Otherwise, why would Urahara be blushing, and why would it be so _cute?_


	68. Academy AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Academia AU / Magic School AU
> 
> Or, rather, I put these two together and got Academy!AU ^-^
> 
> Rated T, no archive warnings apply.

“Hadō Number 31: Shakkahō!” Ichigo shouted. It exploded in his face, light and smoke but no energy. _Blast._

“Sai.” His arms were yanked towards his torso. He tried to wiggle free, but—“Sho.” A burst of energy pushed him off the platform. Another loss.

He was still struggling when his TA appeared above him, a boot pressing his face into the mats. “Do you yield?”

“Fuck you, Senpai.” Ichigo groaned.

“In front of the whole class? How bold.” 

Ichigo glared sullenly. “Yield, Urahara-senpai.”

Urahara let him up, smirking. “Do better next lesson, or you won’t be getting off so easily.”


	69. Sentence Prompt - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Stop spoiling me rotten. I am too young to get diabetes.”
> 
> Rated G, no archives warnings apply

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my last prewritten one, and probably my last for awhile! (now watch me post one tomorrow, hah.) I've been focusing on other projects, mostly lately in The Magnus Archives universe, but I'm sure I'll be back with more Bleach soon enough. Many thanks to those of you who have been reading these as I've been posting them. I wrote these for myself, but I've been happy to share them with you! :)

A robe dropped between the bars of his cell. The inmate looked up at the gift giver with narrowed eyes. “Oh, it’s you. Working with Central now? I thought they threw away the key already, y’know, not to take any chances.”

“The Gotei aren’t asking. I am.” Kisuke pulled something from under his coat. Ichigo would recognize Zangetsu’s form anywhere.

Ichigo took his sword with shaking hands. “Stop spoiling me rotten, I’m too young for diabetes.”

Kisuke pulled his hat further over his eyes. “Your hōgyoku might take diabetes as a challenge.”

“All for the better then. Let’s go?”

“Mmm.”


End file.
